Late Happenings
by Carerra Os
Summary: Kun starts and argument with Jungwoo, and ends up hurting him, Ghoonhahm witnessing this and interferes. GhoonHahmJungwoo


**Late Happenings**

**Title: **Late Happenings

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Kill Me, Kiss Me

**Genre: **Romacne/ Drama/ Angst

**Ratting: **T

**Warning: **Slash, m/m,

**Main Paring: **Ghoon-hahm/ Jung-woo

**Other Parings: **… more to come

**Summary: **Kun starts an argument with Jung-woo, and ends up hurting him Ghoon-hahm intervenes.

**Chapter: **Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Late Happenings**

**A/N:** _Has not been betaed, had however been spell checked however it doesn't pick up a lot of my errors, you have been warned, please read and review._

**- Chapter 01 -**

"Where is she!" Kun asked annoyed at the fact that Tae was once again late; it was the third time this week alone. He glared at the blonde boy sitting a crossed from him that resembled the late teen. Ga-woon was happily ignoring him, after all he'd gotten used to it and wasn't going to say anything about it, he did not want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

He sighed as he watched Jung-woo quietly sipping his strawberry passion smoothie, his tongue darting out ever so slightly, twirling around the straw. The boy hadn't put it down since he got there nor had he said a word to them, he only spoke to the waitress that had come over to take his order. Ga-woon noticed the rapidly appearing bruise on the feminine young mans check, wondering how he got it. He was going to say something about it but Kun beet him to it.

"What you do to your face kid?" Kun asked in a snobbish 'I'm was better then you, ha-ha' tone of voice. Ga-woon elbowed him in the side for his rude tone knowing that if Tae found out how he'd talked to her cousin he'd get in trouble. Jung-woo looked up into Kun's dark eyes, before returning them to his slowly disappearing smoothie. Kun growled, standing up so fast he knocked his chair over, slamming his palms down on either side of the blonde. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Kun yelled, the entire arcade quietly watched stunned.

On the other side of the room, sitting at a table with Que-min and his gang, was the one and only Ghoon-hahm. He hadn't been paying attention to the disturbance that is until Que-min got up and raced over there. He growled before fallowing her.

"Well, answer me, damit!" Kun yelled now shaking the younger teen, trying to get him to answer his question. Ga-woon was in the process of trying to remove the angry model from the seemingly oblivious boy, who continued to drink his smoothie. Growling Kun turned around and pushed Ga-woon off of him, Jung-woo slipping back into the seat as if he had never been disturbed.

After removing Ga-woon from his persons he turned back to the blonde that was looking down at his now empty cup, head tilted to the side. He sighed getting up to go get another one, but Kun was blocking his was. He waited for the taller blonde to move on his own before sighing again. "Move." Jung-woo said exasperatedly, when Kun did nothing but raise one slender eyebrow, he sighed again, going to walk around, but Kun grabbed his arm, preventing this.

"What do you think your doing!" Que-min growled out at the blonde model, getting unnecessarily close to him. Kun merely lifted an eyebrow as if you say 'what are you blind.' "Let go of him!" The dark haired girl demanded fiercely, Kun did nothing but tighten his grip on Jung-woo's arm causing him to flinch at the pain that shot through the recently healed arm.

At this point in time Ghoon-hahm happened to see whom his newly claimed girlfriend was protecting. He wasn't very happy about her running off to protect the little puff from another pretty boy just like himself. He noticed the tight grip the model had on the smaller boy, frowning slightly as he thought about beating the shit out of said model for hurting the blonde, as he watched him flinch. Quickly pushing those thought from his head, he slung an arm around Que-min's shoulders grinning.

"Leave them alone, their probably just having a lovers spat." He said, receiving a glare from Kun who quickly let got of Jung-woo as if he had been burned and pushing him away. Catching Jung-woo off guard he fell to the ground, putting his hand not holding anything the one Kun had been holding onto him by out he hit the floor with a crack and a pain filled yelp. Most of the room's occupants cringed at the sound of the blonde boys arm re-braking, after only being out of the sling for two weeks.

Que-Min saw red at the pain filled yelp that came from her crush, she was about to pound Kun into the ground when Ghoon-hahm beat her to it. She could only watch in aw, as his fist rapidly pounded into the snobbish model. Ga-woon was about to jump into the fight when Tae came bursting through the door.

"Sorry –pant- I'm late!" she said before looking up from her panting position using her knees for support. "What the hells going on!" She demanded before spotting her cousin on the floor clutching his arm curled up in a ball, instantly she was by his side. "Jung-woo, are you all right, what happened? Ga-woon don't you dare get involved!" Tae shouted at her boyfriend leaving her cousins side.

"But Kun's getting pounded I have to help!" He said outraged that she would try to stop him.

"If you get involved I'm going to brake up with you!" She said, taping her foot expectantly. He looked from his bloodied friend to his girlfriend; he smiled sadly at her kissed her then jumped in to help his wounded friend. Tae stood there in outraged at being left for Kun, before promptly stomping out in rage mumbling to herself about how he was going to pay, completely forgetting about her injured cousin.

Ga-woon quickly pulled Ghoon-hahm off of Kun, shoving him out of the way to get to the injured model. Kun could barely move, sharp pain running all through his upper body. Ga-woon gently pulled his friends head into his lap, receiving a pained whimper in return.

When Ga-woon had shoved him off of Kun he had shoved him right into Jung-woo, who gave another pained yelp as he was stepped on before quickly scooting away. Ghoon-hahm didn't know what had gotten into him, but he didn't want to see the blonde hurt at least not by anyone but him, but looking into those teary blue eyes, he realized he didn't want to hurt him either. He got up walking over to the young blonde kneeling down he reached out a hand to Jung-woo, who on instinct flinched.

Ghoon-hahm frowned at his reaction but couldn't really blame him; he had been hitting him all most every time he'd seen him. Slowly he ran his hand down the now black and purple swollen cheek, warm under his cool fingers. Jung-woo slowly opened his eyes in surprise at the genial touch; no one had ever been like that with him not even Tae who fussed over him constantly. Ghoon-hahm gave him a gentile smile slowly stroking his cheek once more before using both hands to wipe the tears from the sorrow filled blue eyes. "Sorry." He said once again running his fingers over the buries.

Standing up he pulled Jung-woo up as well, placing an arm around his shoulders, he could feel Ga-woon's cold stare penetrating his back, promising revenge, but chose to ignore it. "Come on, all take you to the doctors." He said gently pulling the small blonde closer to him as he lead him out the door. He didn't know when it had happened but the younger boy had slowly wormed his way into his heart, and he had to admit if only to himself for now, he didn't mind it so much.

Que-min stood there staring after her _boyfriend_ and crush as they walked out the door together. "What the hell just happened!" She whispered to herself in silent aw.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Well I hope you liked it, please read and review! This was written in response to Ancient-Legend request for a Ghoon-hahm/Jung-woo story hope you like it. I might write more to this but I'm not sure, I have a few ideas thou so it might get longer. By the way if anyone has a better title please do tell, I really couldn't think of one. Please review._


End file.
